Young Couple
by callistoastarr
Summary: this is T rated but there are M rated scenes in some chapters. hope you enjoy this. New York City is their version of the city of love...
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story! Yay!**_

_**anyway I got this Idea for this story and I just had to write it.**_

_**Shun and Ace – 18 – (they just turned 18).**_

_**Alice and Mira- 17 but about to turn 18 within a month.**_

_**Runo, Dan and Julie – 17**_

_**Keith – 20.**_

**No one's P.O.V-**

Marucho had given his brawler friend a gift of a week end in New York, they were staying at his American style mansion in New York City. "This is AWESOME!" Julie squealed as the plane started to land. Runo and Dan were fighting about something stupid, Mira and Ace were looking at a map, Keith was sleeping (he went as a chaperone) and Alice was sleeping on Shun's shoulder. When the plane came to a stop Shun shook her shoulder to wake her up, "Alice wake up we're here..." he whispered to her. She slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath. And turned her head to face Shun. "morning." he said chuckling and Alice smiled at him and she leaned in as did he. They met in a shirt but loving kiss ,which after they stayed about 1 centimeter apart and smiled at each other. "Oh get a room!" Dan told them as he walked down the aisle to get off the plane followed by the others. "Come on." he said taking their bag in one hand and her hand in the other.

New york has always been full of lights, that's only one of the magical beauties of this city. The brawlers were settling down in the mansion and unpacking.

**Shun's P.O.V-**

Even after 4 years I still love her so much that it's unbearable sometimes. Everyone think that we have a small and clean relationship, their wrong. Straight after I' d unpacked I went next door to see how Alice was doing. I knocked on the door and waited, "it's open!" I heard her say. As I opened the door I saw her close her putting here suitcase under her bed. " hey." I said leaning onto the door frame. She looked up at me and smiled, "hey." she replied as she stood up and walked over towards me. She slowly swayed side to side and when she reached me she slid her hand from my chest to behind my neck and I placed one of my hands on her hip. "So... you gonna kiss me are do I have to fight you for one?" I asked her sarcastically. She giggled while I smirked at her, she was beautiful like a goddess. She bit her lip and then leaned in to kiss me but something stopped us. "Hey guys! You coming we're going down to Starbucks!" I heard Dan shout from downstairs and I swore under my breath. Alice giggled slightly and peeped her head out of the door, "Sure, be right there!" she shouted down the hall. I looked at her as she went to get her purse and closed the door as she wet out. I held out my hand and she took it in hers.

Later (after Starbucks) in the mansion-

"That was so good!" Dan said throwing himself on the couch absolutely full, and turned on the TV. As we walked in Runo went up to him and smacked him on the head and then they started to fight. I looked over to Alice and she did the same, I smiled at her. I really love her and she told me that she feels the same. I need to ask her what I've been meaning to ask her for a few months now. "Hey Alice.." I whispered to her and she turned to face me, with those big brown eyes of hers. "Can I talk to you...in private?" I asked her and she nodded and we left hand in hand.

**Dan's P.O.V-**

About an hour after we got back I was still relaxing on the couch with Ace on the armchair when the girls came in.

"Hey where did Shun and Alice go I haven't seen them since we got back?" I heard Mira ask and with that I looked around a bit then looked back at the TV. "Don't know and frankly don't care." I could feel in my soul that Runo was glaring at me so I turned and looked at her. "What? It's not like they just sneaked off into a room and had sex!" I tried to clear and they agreed cause Shun and Alice would never do such things.

In the morning-

"Just go and wake Shun up! It's time for breakfast!" Runo yelled in my ear.

"Fine!" so I ran to Shun's room and opened the door "Hey Shun wake up or Runo Will Kill m- WOW!"

I was not expecting to see what I saw. Alice , who gasped when I came in, was laying in Shun's bed, wearing only a bra, with the cover up to the rim of her bra and Shun was laying on top of her with his hand on one of her breasts. It looked like I had interrupted a make out session. "Dan!" Shun yelled at me.

"You did sneak off and had sex!" I shouted as I pointed at them.

_**R&R please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to _DDR326 _****for the positive review M rated stuff here!**

No One's P.O.V-

"Dan!" Shun yelled at me.

"You did sneak off and had sex!" I shouted as I pointed at them.

"Oh god..." Alice said getting up and going into the bathroom taking her dressing gown with her and putting it on while walking. "Have you EVER heard of knocking?" Shun shouted at Dan, who was still in shock.

"Well I didn't expect to see you and Alice Making out!" Dan replied as Shun, who had his boxers on went to the door, looked to see if there was anyone (there wasn't) and closed the door.

"Listen Dan don't tell anyone or I will kill you." Shun threatened Dan who had just snapped out of it.

"What exactly were you two doing?" Dan asked, ignoring the fact he already knew what they had done.

"You know exactly what we did."

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, you know we did it ."

"What's it?" Dan wanted Shun to say it.

"You know."

"No."

"SEX OK we had sex happy?" Shun finally said it.

"Oh Yeah! Made you say it! Haha!" Dan started to yell.

Just then Alice came out of the bathroom with her purple dressing gown on, she still looked freaked out. "Hey, so... how did it even happen?" Dan ask them as Alice sat on the bed.

"Well actually Dan we-" Alice started to say but was interrupted by the door flying open.

"Hey what's going on in here? We heard shouting and... why is Shun half naked and why is Alice here?" Runo half yelled as she, Mira and Julie came in. "Oh great!" Alice exclaimed as she put her head in her hands.

"What's going on?" Mira asked them.

"They had sex!" Dan told them and they all gasped and Shun and Alice looked up at him.

"DAN!" they shouted together.

"You what?" Runo, Mira and Julie said together yelling out loud.

Just then Ace came in "What's going on?" he asked because he had heard the shouting.

"Shun and Alice had sex!" Julie told him, Shun and Alice's eyes widened even more and looked at Julie.

"You what?" he repeated. This was getting old now. The girls looked at each other then something caught their attention. A little sparkle from Alice hand had them all wondering. "What's that?" Mira asked her, Alice realized what she was talking about and put her hand behind her back. "What's what?" Alice pretended not to know what she was referring to. "On your hand Alice!" Runo told the redhead.

"I don't know what your talking about" she told them with a nervous laugh.

"Alice!" the three inpatient girls shouted. Shun and Alice looked at each other Alice had a worried look on her face. Seconds later Shun nodded at her "they're going to find out anyway." Alice nodded back at him, looked at the floor in front of her and sighed then she looked up at the girls standing in front of her waiting for an explanation. She took the hand out from behind her back and held out her left hand and the girls gasped at what they saw while Dan and Ace widened their eyes nearly popping out f their sockets. On her ring finger was in fact a white gold ring with a small but still impressive purple diamond. "We're engaged." Alice managed to tell them. They all looked at the couple sitting on the bed. "YOU'RE WHAT!"

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!**

**Here's is the new chapter! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Surprise?" Alice said as if the news was not shocking to anybody.

Julie was the first to speak when she got out of shock, "Wow... so you're like getting married soon?" Alice nodded at the silver haired girl. "Can I be a bridesmaid...!?" she half whispered while smiling. Alice did a small giggle and then Julie did one as well. "So you're _really _going to get married?" Runo asked the couple.

"Yeah." Shun answered. Then Runo smiled as did Mira then the boys.

Later when the others had left-

**Alice's P.O.V- (M rated stuff here! You were warned!)**

In the end they seemed to take it pretty well. I can't believe that I'm engaged to Shun... it feels...great. I finally have what i wanted and needed so much, somebody that loves me. I didn't get many people like that in my life. Oh if i think of what happened last night...

**flashback-**

I wonder what Shun wanted to talk about I thought as we entered his room. "So what's so secret that we had to go into your room for?" I asked him slightly playfully. That's when I realised that he was getting nervous for some reason. He turned to me. Took a deep breath. "Alice...you are the only person I can remember loving so much. I can bearly remember my mother and i have never been so close to anyone in my life."

"OH, Shun..." Then I just had to give him a kiss. After I did he looked at me and smiled.

"I swear I love you." He said to me still looking into my eyes. He then out his hand in his pocket and it looked like he took something."Shun, I love you too." Then he took his hand out his pocket.

"I know and that's why umm...I-I wanted to ask you..umm..." He stubbled his words a few times. I looked at him urging him to go on. He took another deep breath and in all one breath he said, "I wanted to ask you to marry me!" I was frozen. I didn't know what to say, she wouldn't have thought that he would have proposed to her this soon. "Of course I mean when you've graduated from high school and we are settled. I don't want to rush you or force you to do anything you don't want to. I just feel so much toward you that I can't stay like this anym-" I cut him off with a kiss. I loved him and he loved me and that's all I needed to know for now. When we parted he had calmed down slightly. "Shun, yes. Yes I will marry you." I told him. He smiled and lifted the hand that he had in his pocket and there he held a purple diamond engagment ring. "Oh my.. Shun! That must have cost you so much!" I said as he put the ring on my finger.

"It was worth it for you." He told me and cupped one of my checks with his hand. That did it for me.

I smiled and practically jumped onto him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back right away and put his arms around my waist. We both opened our mouths to let eachother's tongue through. I started to moved my right hand down the front of his neck and down his chest. His hand went from my waist to the top of my back and caressed it. After a few minutes of this we parted for much needed air. Shun looked down at me, " Are you sure you want to do _this?" _he asked me as if he were worried for me. I gigggled lighly , looked into his eyes and made both my hands travel down his chest and under his shirt. "It wouldn't be the first time we that we do _this." _I was so in the mood! He smiled at me and kissed me again, this time it was deeper and hotter. His hands traveled down to my butt and lifted me up to sraddle him while he was still standing. His hand caressed my butt softly then he started getting more confident in his actions and became tougher in his caressing. Then I started to unbutton his shirt down to the bottom to then throw it on the floor. We were getting faster and passionate. He then walked backwards to the bed and sat on it with me still straddling him. His hands then went to my front to the bottom of my t-shirt. We stopped kissing while he dragged it off and tossed it. I could help but jump on him again making him lay down just to kiss again. "You're beautiful.." he said between kisses. All I could do was smile into the kiss. Then he suddenly parted and fillped us so that he was on top. Shun shuffled back slightly and looked at me. I was laying on his bed in skinny jeans and a black plunging bra.

I lifted myself onto my elbows and looked at him aswell. He then reached down to his jeans and looked as if he wanted undo them. I then got up onto my knees infront of him, who was in the same position as me now, and took his hands off the button. He smirked down at me and I did the same to him. I went for his button and undid it, I bit my lip as i looked for the zipper without taking my gaze from his. I miscalculated slighly and got him slighly lower than expected, on his member. "AH." he moan slighly when I touched it. I realised what I had touched and just uzipped his jeans. Then still in the position we were in, just to tease him, I put my hand inside his open jeans and rubbed slowly. Shun quickly started to show signs of erecting but I kept going, rubbing him faster and faster. He arched his back backwards as he moaned silently, as the others would hear him, and shuddered slighly. I stopped rubbing then, he was panting and I really felt into it and i could tell that did as well. Once he sat up straight againhe pulled me onto his legs to straddle him once again. I had my body stuck to his and my breasts were pracitcally in his face. I slowly started to rock forewards and backwards on his legs. Here iIknew that we were going to go all the way tonight...It wasn't our first time together though, so we knew what made eachother go crazy. Shun slowly push me back but i was still sitting on his legs, i extended my arms from his shoulders to hold myself on. I then felt his warm lips on my stomach and work his way up with kisses until he reached my breasts where he kissed under and on top of. He kissed and licked my breasts a few seconds before taking one of his hands and doing one of the things he loved to do when we had sex, snapping my bra. He had gotten really good at it and snapped in in one movement, he went up to kiss me again. He then helped me remove the straps from around my arms and the cups from my breasts. He then went down to them, cupped them and licked them. That was me . I was ready for him so i pulled him down on to the bed and our passionate love maing went on for anouther hour or so.

**End of flashback-**

...just thinking about it all made me go red. I then heard the bathroom door unlock and shun came out of it fully dressed , like i was, and his hair was still wet.

**GENERAL P.O.V-**

Shun walked up to her by the window to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her. "can you believe that we are acctualy doing?" he asked her as they slowly swayed side to side.

"Well I know that I am promising myself to the man I love. How bout you?" she asked him

"I am will be spending the rest of my life with the girl of my dreams." they both smiled and Alice turned only her head to her left to meet with Shun's lips for a few seconds.

**GENERAL P.O.V WITH THE OTHER GIRLS-**

"I can't believe that Alice lost her V-card before me! That's just bad!" Julie squeeled. Mira and Runo hurried to cover her mouth.

"Do you wan the whole world to hear you?!" Runo asked sarcasticaly. Julie just bit Runo's hand in response. "OWWWW!...she bit my hand...!"

then a little boy voice called them, "Girl we have to leave now the jet is sceduled to leave in 30 minutes!"

The girls got up a brought their bags with them...another long flight back to Japan...

**R&R :D**


End file.
